1. Field of the Invention
The water sprinkler regulator of the current invention provides the following advantages in the interest of controlling an irrigation system; said advantages include adaptable control settings for watering times, and more preferred setting for waiting time for post-watering water infiltration in soil. The above design aims to save water supply, reduce redundant watering time, in order to improve over conventional arts on the issue relating to irrigation time adjustment limited to be available only within a fixed time cycle. By way of a more expensive adjustment control for watering time, the irrigated area would be able to more effectively absorb water, and essentially sufficient water content, and as a result the soil can be saturated by water infiltration. This design can prevent, after one watering cycle, irrigation area loss due to water spillage as a result from the soil not being able to absorb water in a short time period, which therefore can minimize waste on water.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to watering for the irrigation purpose, manual-labor-intensive irrigation can be used to make up for the shortcoming of water shortage in plantation region due to insufficient rain or prolonged exposure to sun bath. Supplying water by labor irrigation for a predetermined watering time to a water-devoid region can be adjusted to provide vegetation more sufficient amount of water depending the requirement for the region.
However, in response to the growing trend in increased work complexity, labor irrigation has gradually been replaced by automatic water sprinkler regulator. Currently available automatic water sprinkler regulator can control batched water supply on a period basis, and has a response time corresponding to a remote control monitored vegetation watering, which is so designed to avoid water supply break-up when vegetation is often water-filled during a raining scenario. Finally, the way an automatic water sprinkler regulator is configured is to accommodate a control setting that can be accepted to the general public, and room for improvement for such design is directed to simplifying the control setting for the regulator. Currently, the most advanced irrigation regulator often comes with watering time adjustable timer. These systems make for an automatic irrigation device, and this irrigation device can be built from conduit parts of an automatic irrigation device to be configured to include multiple watering stations, regions, or etc. as a means to automatically control water flow volume from a water source.
Watering settings for automatic water sprinkler of this kind is usually set to fixed cycle and frequency, this regular watering period is timed on an automatic response schedule for irrigating specific vegetated land. For this kind of machine, it works to select a specific time frame for irrigation based on the fixed cycle, which may be: 1. keeping the watering frequency constant for each week, 2. keeping the watering duration constant, 3. keeping the watering time and its duration constant for each day
However, vegetated land can come in a variety of different sizes, some land is sloped, and the heights of these slopes are not necessarily the same. For houses built on hills, for example, the vegetated land slope that they are built on is a bit steep. If the slope is steep, the water originating from the watering could run off very quickly due to the effect of the slope after a fixed, lengthy watering time, which may require more water for watering if one intends to make the land to absorb water completely, which can potentially lead to waste of water. As for owners with flat lands, although water loss may less likely happen, there might be other problems including overwatering and therefore oversaturated land as a result of fixed watering time. Even more, other probable problems include overly excessive amount of water overflowing from the vegetated land area and flowing into ditches, or overly excessive amount of water generated over the vegetated area to create water puddles;
Furthermore, the quality of the soil differs from one place to the next, it may be possible that the content ratio of sand in the soil in one place is higher, and the water uptake amount in the soil is faster, so the watering duration may be longer and the wetting time after intermittent watering does not necessarily have to be particularly long; for this kind of land, its water intake speed is slower, so the wetting time for it after intermittent watering has to be longer, and the watering time has to be reduced in order to provide the land a longer water intake duration.
As a result, fixed-time watering cycle cannot provide water effectively to the soil of this vegetated area, due to the restrictive nature of the fixed cycle and fixed watering duration, these watering duration and waiting for stopping watering time cannot be freely adjusted accordingly.
What the consumers of the modem society needs is a watering time setting that allows more flexibility, for example, one that can be customized to cover activities including start time, adjustable watering duration, and even adjustable wetting time, on a daily, weekly, multiple days, even more days' basis.
As a result, apparently, settings for watering amount for irrigation controller as an improvement with the current invention can provide a solution to the conventional problem, which can resolve the deficiency in the fixed watering setting in the conventional technology, and can provide never-before-seen advantages, which encompass obvious inventiveness in the current field of technology.
More specifically, a main object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation controller, which can allow a watering controller to be configured in a simple manner to flexibly set for watering time and wetting time, which can provide an irrigation controller, permitting multiple watering modes. The watering modes may include adjustable multi-tiered watering mode and watering duration, the wetting duration may also be controlled by an adjustable variable set.